Bobbie Not Blobby/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Bobbie Blobby: Finito. Oh, yeah. (bows down) Mmm-hmm. Really good! Axel: Wow! Masko: I mean… Axel: Oh! Shh! Bobbie Blobby: Yes, Masko? Masko: Is very nice, but who will clean up the so much mess? Bobbie Blobby: (gets out of her mecha-suit) I am an artiste. I make art and worry about the rest of it later. (presses the button of her remote to lock her mecha-suit) Speaking of which… later. I'm going for a dip. (Her mecha-suit fires out a blob of clay to create a stop sign) Critics are not invited. Galileo: Did Bobbie Blobby really build a swimming pool in there? Masko: Oh, sure, everyone is the artists, no one body is the janitor. But soon they will love I am so cleaning! (Later, Axel and the Power Players team are playing a card game) Slobot: Gin...rummy! Axel: Slobot, we switched to a different game 15 minutes ago. Bobbie Blobby: Ahem! Who touched my armor suit? Sarge Charge: Huh? Axel: Huh? (Masko returns) Masko: Not to worry. Is in the bathroom for cleaning. De nada. (Bobbie Blobby leaps down from the bed) Aaah! Bobbie Blobby: You took my suit? (Masko, whose arms and legs have tied up into a large knot courtesy of the angry Bobbie Blobby, did a nervous cry) Bobbie Blobby: You better hope it's not damaged! Axel: Masko! Masko: What? Was very, very, dirty! Bobbie Blobby: That isn't dirt! It's clay! (lets go of Masko) Masko: Whoa! (Bobbie Blobby starts beating up Masko again) Axel: Guys! We don't have to fight about-- (tries to separate Masko and Bobbie Blobby, but he launches himself backwards) Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) Action Axel: (leaps down to the floor) Ha! If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. (He lands on the floor, separating the two toys) Bobbie Blobby: If I had my armor, I'd cement you head to toe! Action Axel: Guys! Masko: Masko would make the very handsome statue! (transforms his yellow mask into a red mask) Action Axel: Guys! (As Action Axel tries to break up the fight, nearby a toy appears out of the drain from the bathtub) Dr. Nautilus: Ha! Action Axel: Bobbie! (The toy blasts goo at the mecha-suit, causing it to be under his control and follows the toy back to the drain) Action Axel: That's enough! Masko, you shouldn't have washed Bobbie's armor without asking first. Bobbie, Masko was trying to help. You're teammates, not enemies. Now, why don't we get your suit down and we can all get on with having fun, and maybe you let us all take a dip in your new swimming pool? Bobbie Blobby: My suit! It's... gone? Masko: The gasp! Action Axel: Whoa! Bobbie Blobby: (to Masko) Well? Dr. Nautilus: Yes! Blast away, my pet! With all these pipes blocked, the water shall rise up and flood the entire city! And who better to rule a submerged kingdom than Dr. Nautilus! (laughs) Action Axel: Come on, Bobbie. We can't help you find your suit if you won't come out. (A splash is heard. Nearby, Galileo is watching on the team monitor) Galileo: Axel, come check this out! I suspect a connection! News reporter: Reports from all over town of raising water pressure! (At the park, the water fountain blasts out a ton of water to a little girl. Somewhere in the city, the police is driving in the street when the sewer suddenly blasts out water underneath her car) Police: What in the world? News reporter: Authorities are mystified about the clay causing the stoppages, but caution that serve flooding is possible-- (The sewage underneath the news reporter blasts out water) Galileo: And do I spy in my rewind… (He rewinds the news report and gasps when he sees Dr. Nautilus) Bearbarian, Sarge Charge, and Action Axel: Dr. Nautilus! Masko: The Dr. Nautilus! Action Axel: That slimy little plastic pest! Bearbarian: There is but one way to stop his scaly hide! To battle we go! Masko: Yeah! Action Axel: Let's do this! (sighs when he sees that Bobbie Blobby still doesn't want to come out of his bed) Sarge Charge: No time for regrets, kid. If Bobbie wanted to come, she'd be here. Keep your eye on the mission. Galileo: Ha, ha, ha! Action Axel: Welcome to the undergrounds. Galileo: Um… Anyone else hear that sound? Sarge Charge: Pressure's up. It's gonna blow! Masko: Then we should go, no? This place is dirty and smelly-stinky. Bearbarian: Maybe you should wash it and make it disappear too. Masko: No fair. I was trying to help! Action Axel: Shush! Keep it down, guys. We must maintain the element of-- Dr. Nautilus: Surprise! You're too late. I spent two days hiding in that big, white pool waiting for my moment! Action Axel: Two days in the toilet bowl? Ew. Dr. Nautilus: No! In the tub drain! Masko: I'm pretty sure it's the toilet if you thought it was a pool. Dr. Nautilus: Silence! Whichever, it was all worth it! With this armor, I will turn your city into a water wasteland over which I'll rule supreme! (laughs) Bearbarian: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Someone likes the sound of his own voice. Galileo: He could use a little work on performance. Dr. Nautilus: Critique me today, but tomorrow you will kneel before me! Armor, crush these nuisances! Masko: Bobbie? She here? Bearbarian: Just her suit. Sarge Charge: Remote operated! Action Axel: Stop the suit, but don't damage the suit! Power Sword! (summons his Power Sword) (The mecha-suit forms two clay hands and capture the Power Players team. It then forms a large clay ball and tosses them away) Masko: Whoa! Action Axel: Hang on! (The clay ball lands onto the sewage water. Action Axel uses his Power Sword and cuts the clay ball in half) Bearbarian: Woe to all if my fur gets wet! Action Axel: Masko, lend a hand! Masko: Upsy-dosey! Yeah! (The toys all get out of the sewage water) Bearbarian: He thought that would stop us? Action Axel: No, he was trying to buy time to do that! (Dr. Nautilus blasts at acid to the pipes, leaking out the water) Masko! Plugs! Pronto! Masko: Aye, aye, aye, Captain Chief! (plugs a leak to one of the pipes) Whoo! Aaah! Aaah! Action Axel: Do what you do best, Bearbarian! (Bearbarian throws his World Breaker through a clay wall, knocking the mecha-suit and it hits Dr. Nautilus) Dr. Nautilus: Missed! Action Axel: Good aim! Bearbarian: I wasn't aiming for the suit, but I take victory where it lies! Dr. Nautilus: (laughs) I should have brought popcorn! Even though I don't like popcorn, because it always soggy after I touch it. I'm merely illustrating the fact that I'm like a moviegoer at an action film, and the good guys are losing, and I love that! Galileo: Seriously, I could get you an acting coach to work with. Huh? Masko: Hello? Sarge Charge: Charge! (fires his blaster at Dr. Nautilus) Masko: Oh, I get this. “Masko, you stop the leaky-leak while we go have all the funs.” Galileo: Yoohoo! Over here, Bobbie no Blobby! Ha, ha! Action Axel: We never gonna stop Squid Lips and the suit without Bobbie. Sarge Charge: Sounds like you've got a plan, soldier! Action Axel: Activate power drone! (The Power Drone flies out of the sewage) Action Axel: Slobot! You there? Come in! Slobot: I am here. (Back at the sewers, Bearbarian is defending Action Axel from Dr. Nautilus's goo and the mecha suit's clay while he's sending his message) Action Axel: Get Bobbie! Fast! Bobbie Blobby: (gets out underneath the bed) Ah! Who's yelling? Action Axel: Tell her she's our only hope against Nautilus! Bobbie Blobby: Oh, sure. Got any other tricks to try and swim in my pool? Action Axel: Bobbie! Nautilus! Floods! Chaos in the street! We need you! Bobbie Blobby: Me? As if. Without my armor, I'm a helpless toy. Action Axel: Bobbie, your armor is just a tool, a powerful tool, but you're the only one who knows about the clay itself, and that means you're the only one who knows how to stop it! You're our only hope. (Bobbie Blobby groans) Masko: Guys! The pressure is getting so big it go boom soon! Dr. Nautilus: And with that, I win that game! (fires out his minions) Bearbarian: The eyes are coming! Action Axel: Ruining our city's no game, Nautilus! (Suddenly, Slobot and Bobbie Blobby both arrive on his rocket) Bobbie Blobby: Thirsty much, Masko? (Masko spits out the water from his mouth) Okay, maybe don't answer that. Action Axel: Bobbie! I'm so happy to see you, I… I… (one of Dr. Nautilus's minion appears) eye? (Bobbie Blobby fires at the minion) Bobbie Blobby: Yeah, I'm here. And all I can offer is Slobot's Wild Ride, so jump in. (All the Power Players enter the ship, but Action Axel picks up Bobbie Blobby) Action Axel: You're more than a suit or a ship, Bobbie. You know all there is to know about clay, not Nautilus. (The Power Drone picks up Action Axel who's still holding Bobbie Blobby, and they fly to the mecha-suit) Be creative! Sarge Charge: While they go for snake eye, get us over to that pressure regulator before it blows! Bobbie Blobby: Want me to make something? Toss me up as high as you can. Action Axel: Done! (Action Axel tosses up Bobbie Blobby into the air) Bobbie Blobby: All right, clay, let's make something awesome! (She rapidly uses the clay that's been shot to form a replica of her mecha-suit) Dr. Nautilus: Eh? Bobbie Blobby: Yeah, gill-head! Comin' for you! Masko: I can hold no more drops, Bobbie! (spits out more water) Galileo: Have no fear! Reinforcements are here! (The bow of the ship pushes the water out of Masko's mouth) Masko: So good! Now we help Bobbie! Bearbarian: She may not need our help. Dr. Nautilus: Your copy doesn't measure up! I'm at the control of your real armor, and with it, I shall-- (Bobbie Blobby fires clay at his eye) Bobbie Blobby: Talk too much? Dr. Nautilus: Why does everyone keep saying that? (Action Axel leaps down and knocks down Dr. Nautilus) Action Axel: I got your back, Bobbie! Bobbie Blobby: Thanks, but I got this. Easy. (The mecha-suit fires clay at Bobbie Blobby's face) Masko; Oh, no! Her one suit hit her another suit! I help! (As Dr. Nautilus's minions climb up the replica suit, Masko leaps down and he's about to free Bobbie Blobby) Bobbie Blobby: Careful, Masko. You'll get your hands dirty!. Masko: Is worth it. Bobbie Blobby: Thanks. Masko: We are the team again. I love! (hugs Bobbie Blobby) Bobbie Blobby: Masko? Masko! (Masko leaps backward and lands onto the mecha-suit) Good aim. All right, ugly. Outta my suit. (Nearby, Action Axel blasts at Dr. Nautilus, knocking his eye out and it rolls away) Dr. Nautilus: My eye! Bobbie Blobby: You look terrible, but your chances in the World Cup are looking up. Dr. Nautilus: This isn't the last you'll hear from me! Mark my words! (falls into the sewage water while trying to get his eye) You will rue the day that… (The ship fires out one the clays) Action Axel: Just a few more plugs, Bobbie! Yes! The pressure's going down! Masko: But frogman is coming up. (Dr. Nautilus appears out of the water with his eye back on) Dr. Nautilus: ...will return and have my sweet, sweet revenge! I swear by the name of… Masko: Wow. He go on and on. Dr. Nautilus: I shall return! Bobbie Blobby: So boring! Action Axel: We really couldn't have done it without you. Bobbie Blobby: I know. Now, enough mush talk. Let's get these pipes back in order, huh? (Outside, the sewage water pressure has gone down for the entire city. Somewhere in the streets, the police's car is about to get back down) Police: Woohoo! (At the park, the water from the water fountain starts to drain) The kids: Yay! News reporter: Okay! Action Axel: Close call today... (presses a button on the back of his helmet to transform back to civilian form) Axel: ...but that's what I call an adventure! Masko: So after all we go through together today, I feel we all a little closer than before. Don't you think yes, Bobbie? And friends tend to the share, yes? Axel: No way is she gonna let you swim in her pool, Masko. (Bobbie Blobby walks to underneath the bed and lifts up the cover) Bobbie Blobby: Hey, Masko? Masko: Yes, Bobbie? Bobbie Blobby: What he said. (Bobbie Blobby walks underneath the bed to relax in her pool again) Masko: Our Bobbie, she is back! (The Power Players team all laugh) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts